It is the object of the invention to provide an improved method of atomizing the fuel mixture, and providing a method of changing the negative charged fuel mixture to a positive charged mixture.
It is another object to provide within the laminated spacer, which also functions as a gasket between the carburetor and intake manifold, a primary screen of a non-ferrous alloy with a shallow cup-shape which extends across the circular venturi opening. The primary screen initially atomizes the droplets of fuel, and is grounded to the carburetor base through a metal contact.
It is another object to provide two non-ferrous alloy baffles of a disimilar alloy than the primary or secondary screens. The baffles are disposed at right angles to each other, each baffle extending from one side of the venturi opening, curved under the primary screen to the opposite side of the venturi opening. The two baffles do not connect at the point where they cross below the primary screen, but are suitably spaced to provide more efficient atomization of the fuel droplets. The baffles which are in contact with the primary screen are also grounded to the carburetor base through the metal contact.
It is another object to provide an expansion chamber to allow the fuel mixture to expand, and lower in temperature before passing through the secondary screen.
It is another object to provide a secondary screen of a non-ferrous alloy formed in a cone shape which serves to form the outside extremities of the expansion chamber. The secondary screen is grounded to the intake manifold through a metal contact. The secondary screen functions to further atomize the fuel mixture and generate a positive charge.